deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League VS Thanos
Introduction Wiz: The greatest Superheros of all time, the Justice League of America... Boomstick: Versus the Avengers' worst enemy, Thanos. Justice League Batman Wiz: Bruce Wayne was born to Thomas and Martha Wayne and grew up like SUPER rich. Boomstick: Lucky. Wiz: Until one night after watching the Mask of Zorro in theatres, they wondered into a dark alleyway conveniently called "Crime Alley". There, a small time criminal named Joe Chill killed his parents right in front of him! Boomstick: That's just horrible! Wiz: Bruce swore to his parents grave that he would avenge them and have a one man war against crime and strike fear into the hearts of criminals. Boomstick: (Cough, Cough) Robin! Wiz: Bruce used his parents fortune of roughly $9.2 BILLION and traveled around the world going to the best schools becoming one of the smartest people in the DC Universe. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: Besides being one of the smartest people on Earth, Bruce has mastered 127+ forms of martial arts!!!! Bruce also learned things such as being an escape artist while gone. Boomstick: Wow. Again. Wiz: Bruce returned to Gotham City and became the masked Vigalante/Superhero...The Batman. Boomstick: What all can Batman do except being able to kick about anyone's butt? Wiz: Batman has peak human strength being able to bench press 1,000 pounds and 2,000 with his legs. Batman is also slightly faster than a professional athlete being able to dodge bullets literally all the time. Boomstick: That's really strong for a human! Wiz: But besides his physical abilities, Batman's Bat-suit and gadgets are also impressive. Bat-Suit- * Completely Bulletproof * Survival Suit * Flame/Shock resistance * Blades on gloves * Night Vision * Detects Heat & Heartbeat Gadgets- * Batarangs * Grapple Gun * Smoke pellets * Tear gas * Flash Grenades * Explosives * Explosive Gel * Shock Gloves * Stungun * Rebreather * Lock Pick * Cuffs * Bat-Rope * Gas Mask Boomstick: I have no words... Wiz: Also: When Darkseid stole Damien Wayne's (Bruce's son) corpse--- Boomstick: There's all kinds of stuff messed up with that! Wiz: Anyway, Batman and the JLA made a suit called the Hellbat Armor. The armor grants Batman Superhuman Strength, Flight (With wings), Energy blasts, Regenaration & A HUGE blast from his chest. Boomstick: Gimme! Wiz: But besides all those gadgets, Batman is pretty much the definition of "Awesome". Batman is has the greatest strategic mind in DC and is known as the worlds greatest detective. Feats- * Avoided Darkseid's unavoidable Omega beams * Outsmarted the freakin' GOD of knowledge, Metron * Beat the whole Justice League * Broke into Area 51 & 52 * Stole Green Lantern's Ring without him even noticing * Killed Darkseid * Escaped the Lasso of Truth Boomstick: Did I hear that he defeated the whole JLA!? Wiz: Yes, with enough prep time Batman can beat literally anyone. Boomstick: Batman's freakin' awesome! Wiz: Amen! Batman: I am Vengance, I am the Knight...I'm Batman! Superman Wiz: On the planet Krypton, Kal-El was born to his father Jor-El (and whatever his mothers name is). Jor-El suspected that the planet was going to explode so he reported it the grand council. They didn't believe him and then of course the planet started to blow up. They put Kal inside of a rocket and sent him to earth as the planet exploded behind him. He got to Earth and landed in Smallville, Kansas. There, he was adopted by the newly wed couple, Jonathan and Matha Kent. They taught him about his heritage and how to control his powers. They also taught him to be a good person. That's where he gets his "Big blue boyscout" nickname. Kal was renamed Clark Kent and moved to Metropilos and became the greatest Superhero, Superman. Boomstick: What powers does he have. Wiz: What powers doesn't he have?! Anyway, Earths yellow sun allows Superman to have superpowers like: Powers- * EXTREME Strength * Super speed * Flight * Healing Factor * Freeze Breath * Super Breath * Heat Vision * Telescoptic Vision, Microscoptic Vision & Literally everything vision * Super Senses Wiz: Really, this section doesn't have to be very long. Boomstick: Why? Wiz: Because Superman has possibly the most impressive feats EVER: Feats- * Broke the space-time continue fighting his Earth-2 doppleganger * Bench pressed the weight of the Earth for 5 days straight, with 1 drop of sweat * Survived Supernovas * Deafeted Doomsday * Held minature black hole in his hand (the thing that sucks up SOLAR SYSTEMS!!!) * Finished off the Anti-Monitor * Defeated true form Darkseid by SINGING * Defeated the whole JLA Boomstick: Wow... Wiz: Ya, Superman can also deliver an infinite mass punch that can destroy PLANETS!!! Don't really have to explain. Superman: I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard, always taking constant care not break something...or someone. Never allowing myself to loose control for even a moment...or someone could die. Wonder Woman Wiz: On the island of Themyscira, an island of all women--- Boomstick: ALL WOMEN, I KNOW WHERE IM GOING FOR VACTION!!! Wiz: Anyway, Queen Hippolyta sculpted a little girl named Diana out of clay and with a blessing from the gods, Wonder Woman was born. Wonder Woman was trained by fellow Amazionians to be the perfect warrior. Boomstick: What do you mean by that? Wiz: Well, Batman once said that she's the greatest Melee fighter on the planet! One day, Colonel Steve Trevor crash landed on Themyscira so they had a contest to see who'd escort him back to his homeland and protect it. Hippolyta said Diana couldn't compete but she still did and won. She took Steve back to America and became the superhero, Wonder Woman. Boomstick: What else can she do than being super hot? Powers- * EXTREME Strength * Nigh-Invulnrability * Immune to magic * Flight * Healing Factor * Can destroy souls (Somehow) * Immortal Wiz: Besides her powers, she also has one of the coolest arsenals ever. Diana has her braclets of submission that can block pretty much anything. They can also summon Zues' lightning and weapons such as her sword. It's a magical sword that is capable of cutting an atom that starts an atomic explosion. Her braclets actually contain her God-like powers and when she takes them off she goes into full rage mode. Boomstick: Huh. Wiz: Dianas armor is almost indestructible too. She also has the lasso of truth that can make literally ANYONE tell the truth. She also uses her tiara like a boomerang. Boomstick: This chicks strong! Wiz: Yep. The Flash Wiz: Barry Allen's mother was murderd at a young age by his arch enemy (from the future) Reverse-Flash. Barry's father was framed for the murder and Barry spent his life trying to prove his father's innocence. Barry became a forensic scientist. One night during a storm, a lightning strike hit Barry in his lab and sent him flying into some chemicals. Days later, Barry discovered he has super speed and became the Flash. Boomstick: So He just has Super Speed? Wiz: Not exactly. Barry is linked to the speed force, the source of his Speed. He can also share it with other people to temporarily have Speed. Boomstick: How fast is the Flash? Wiz: Barry is capable of running at the freakin' speed of light!!!!!!!!! This allows Barry to phase through solid objects and even run on top of water and clouds. Boomstick: Like Jesus but in a really red costume! Wiz: Barry is capable of shooting lightning bolts at people too. Barry also has his accelerated healing that is basically his version of a healing factor. He also can run around in a circle a whole bunch of times and create a mini-tornado that can suck the oxygen out of the air. Boomstick: So is everything of his super fast? Wiz: Pretty much. Barry's brain can actually process something in a Nanosecond, so he can figure out how to solve a Rubix cube before you can say "Fastest man alive". Boomstick: So does he have other powers like Super Strength? Wiz: Well technically, Yes. If Barry runs at you really fast, he'll deliver the Infinte mass punch that would turn you into dust in 2 seconds. But, Barry's most impressive ability is time traveling and altering time. So if you really think about it, he could go back in time and kill you as a baby! Boomstick: That's insane! The Flash: I'm the fastest man alive. Green Lantern Wiz: As a child, Hal Jordan adored his father and fathered him everywhere, since he was a pilot. His father then died in a plane accident and Hal was horrified. But when he turned 18, Hal joined the Air Force and became a pilot. One day, Hal saw a spaceship fall from the sky and went to chech it out. The Green Lantern Abin Sur was inside. And with his dying breath, he gave Hal his ring. Halwent and joined the Green Lantern Corps and Eventully became its most powerful member. Boomstick: So what all can he do? Wiz: Hal's green lantern ring allows Hal to have Superhuman Strength, speed, durability & Agility. Boomstick: Is that all? Wiz: Not even close. The ring also gives him: Powers- * Flight * Mind control * Energy blasts Wiz: Hal can create energy constructs with his ring that are only limited by his imagination. This allows him to create literally anything he wants even force fields. Boomstick: That's pretty cool. Wiz: Hal can also time travel and go to different dimensions with the ring. Boomstick: Like the Flash! Wiz: Ya. When one of the Justice Leagues villians named Proffesor Ivo created an android called Amazo (That has every power of every hero in the league), Hal was the only that could stop him because of his ability to absorb massive amounts of energy. Boomstick: Does the ring have any limitations other than imagination? Wiz: Well sorta, it runs on a battery like an iPhone. But after he says the green lantern oath he is restored to full power. Boomstick: What does it sound like? Wiz: Like this: Green Lantern: In brightest day, in darkness night, no evil shall escape my sight. With who worship green lanterns light, BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT! Doctor Fate Wiz: Kent Nelson and his father were archeologists and took a trip around the world. Boomstick: Is his dad Indiana Jones? Wiz: No, but that would be cool. One day, Kent and his father went into an ancient pyramid in Egypt. During the walk inside his father somehow died. Kent discovered the tomb of the immortal Nabu. Kent became the Lord of order, Doctor Fate with the powers of a GOD. He joined the Justice Soicety (The JLA during WW2) and because of his immortality, he also is a member of the Justice League in present time. Boomstick: So what all can he do? Wiz: The helmet of Fate is made of Nth metal and is where he gets his powers from. The helmet also contains Nabu's spirit. The cloak of destiny gives Fate superhuman strength, speed , durability & agility. And the amulet of Anubis contains a pocket dimension inside of it. Boomstick: What other powers does he have? Powers- * Telekinesis * Flight * Energy blasts * Teleportation * Intangibility * Immortality * Telepathy * Matter Manipulation * Healing Factor Boomstick: This guys like Superman, Wonder Woman & Martian Manhunter all rolled into one! Wiz: Ya, but Fates most powerful form is his true fate form where Nabu's power is unleashed. Boomstick: This guys awesome! Shazam! Wiz: Billy Baston was a foster child who went to at least 7 different foster homes. One day, Billy was summoned to a wizards chamber (Conveniently named Shazam) and gave Billy the powers of Shazam. Boomstick: So he's a kid with powers? Wiz: No, well technically yes. When Billy says the word "Shazam!" He turns into a fully grown adult with powers of 6 gods! Boomstick: What are his powers? Wiz: Well, his name is an acronym that stands for his powers. S- Wisdom of Solomon, Enhanced strength H- Strength of Hercules, Strength is almost on par with Superman. A- Stamina of Atlas, Godly stamina Z- Power of Zues, can control lightning (Electrokinisis) A- Courage of Achilles, massive amount of courage M- Speed of mercury, almost as fast as the Flash Boomstick: That's a lot of powers. Wiz: Well, we're not done: Other Powers- * Super Durability * Flight * Magic * Healing Factor * Resistance to Magic and Mind control * Teleportation Boomstick: So he's basically Superman with magic! Wiz: Ya. He's also beat Superman before because of his weakness to magic. But Shazam has weaknesses too. Superman once used Shazam as a human shield from Shazam's lightning which turned him back to Billy. Shazam has one other weakness. Technically, he's still a child on the inside and has the mind of a child. Boomstick: Huh. Billy Batson: Shazam! Martian Manhunter Wiz: J'onn J'onzz is the sole survivor of the planet Mars. He went down to Earth became the Martian Manhunter and joined the Justice League. Boomstick: What powers does he have? Wiz: Literally almost every power EVER. J'onn has Martian physiology that lets him have Super strength and speed. Other powers- * Shape Shifting * Elongation * Invisibility * Control Density * Super Stamina * Healing factor * Enhanced senses * Martian Vision * Telepathy * Flight Boomstick: Wow... Wiz: Don't really have to explain. But J'onn does have a weakness to fire. Martian Manhunter: My name is J'onn J'onzz. Thanos Bookstick: How could Thanos possibly stand up against all of those guys!? Wiz: Well, Thanos is actually exceptionally powerful. Thanos actually killed everyone on his homeworld for fun (Basically). Then he became a galaxy feared Conquerer. Boomstick: Now that's just messed up! Wiz: Yes it is. Boomstick: So what all can this crazy dude do? Wiz: Because of his Eternal physiology, Thanos has A CRAZY amount of strength being able to easily handle the freakin' Hulk! Thanos also has massive energy blasts and personal force fields. Boomstick: They didn't show that in Endgame! Wiz: Yes, well I suppose they toned him done a bit. Thanos also has powers such a Telepathy and Teleknisis. Boomstick: What weapons does he have? Wiz: Thanos' personal weapon that he usually uses is his double-bladed sword that hurt even Thor. But, his greatest weapon (and possibly the most powerful weapon in fiction) the Infinity Gauntlet. Boomstick: This thing is literally the definition of "the big guns". Wiz: Thats right, the gauntlet contains gems called Infinity Stines that each represent something and give Thanos INSANE powers. Power Stone- Makes Thanos EVEN STRONGER!!!! Space Stone- Teleportian Soul Stone- Can steal and destroy souls Time Stone- Can control time Mind stone- Can control minds Reality stone- most powerful gem, can manipulate Reality Boomstick: HOLY CRAP!!!! Wiz: And when he snaps his fingers, he kills half the universe! He can also battle entities such as Eternity and Galactus! Boomstick: This guy can't be stopped! Wiz: Actually he can, Thanos is Darth Sidious from Star Wars, he becomes too overconfident in himself which leads to his downfall. Boomstick: Huh. Does the Infinity Gauntlet have any limits? Wiz: Yes actually. The Gauntlet does not work out of its own dimension--- Boomstick: So if he tried to snap his fingers it wouldn't do anything? Wiz: Yes. Thanos: I am Inevitable. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set lets see if the Justice League will save the world, Or if Thanos will end it... Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! DEATH BATTLE The Justice League are at the Hall of Justice having a meeting but then Thanos' massive ship comes out of knowhere making a giant shadow across DC. The League go outside and Thanos teleports down. FIGHT! Batman throws some Batarangs at Thanos but this does absolutely nothing. Batman then throws some punches and kicks a Thanos which doesn't really do anything either. Thanos swings his sword at Batman but he dodges it and throws some explosives on Thanos' back. BOOM! Thanos smacks Batman then kicks him into a nearby building. Wonder Woman punches Thanos. Thanos: You should give my daughters some lessons. Wonder Woman: Shut up and fight! Thanos: As you wish. Thanos swings the sword at her but she blocks it with her braclets. She calls down lightning which strikes Thanos. CRACK! (Or zap) Wonder Woman gets into a sword duel and Thanos slowly begins to overpower her with his 2 blades. Wonder Woman summons another sword and stabs Thanos. Thanos: Arghh! Thanos blasts her away with an energy blast. Thanos stands up and pulls the sword out of him and throws it away. Thanos is about to throw the sword at her but when he throws it...the sword does not go anywhere...in fact, it's not even in his hand! The Flash: Missing something? Thanos: Interesting... The Flash: Here, catch! Flash throws the giant sword at Thanos but he stops it about in inch from his forehead with his Telekinisis. Flash: Ruh-Roh Raggy! The sword comes from back at him and Barry easily outruns it and throws it in the speed force. He comes back out and throws a lightning bolt at Thanos' back. Thanos stands up and snaps his fingers. A Chitari brings Thanos the Infinity Gauntlet. Flash (To GL): That's not good... Thanos: Behold! The power of the Infinity Gauntlet! Green Lantern flies at Thanos and is punched by the mad Titan, he goes flying into a building. Hal: I want one of those! Hal creates a giant machine gun and starts shutting it at Thanos. Thanos merely stands there while the bullets hit a force field created by Thanos. Thanos: HAHAHAHAHA Green Lantern flies down and punches Thanos numerous times until Thanos picks up a truck and throws it at Hal. Hal catches it with a baseball glove construct and sats it down. Lantern creates a giant anvil and tries to smash Thanos. Thanos holds it up with one finger and laughs. The anvil explodes and Thanos blasts Hal with an energy blast from the power stone. He teleports over to Hal and picks him up by the arm. Green Lantern: In...Brightest d--- Thanos grabs Hal head and slams it into the ground. Billy Batson: Hey purple Shrek! Over here! Thanos: They send a child to fight me?! Billy: Shazam! Billy turns into Shazam and uppercuts Thanos. Thanos tries to blast Shazam with the gauntlet but Shazam easily dodges this and punches Thanos again. Thanos tries to punch Shazam but Billy catches his fist. Shazam: Wow! Where'd you get that dude! That's awesome! Thanos lets out a blast and Shazam goes flying. Shazam lets out a massive blast of lightning at Thanos but he lets out a blast with the power stone that easily overpowers shazam's lightning. Shazam: Arghh! Shazam teleports behind Thanos and kicks him in the butt sending him flying. Thanos tries to Telepathically knock Shazam out but he is immune. Thanos: Enough of this! Shazam tries to teleport next to Thanos but he grabs his head and slams it on his knee. Thanos then starts beating the crap out of Shazam. Shazam: Shazam! The lightning bolt hits Thanos in the back Thanos: Arghh!!! Shazam does this a few times until Thanos uses him as a human shield and turns Shazam back to Billy. Billy: Dangit. Thanos throws Shazam away into the sky. Martian a Manhunter flies down. Thanos: A Martian. The last one. J'onn: Yes. And I shall avenge them! Thanos fires a blast from the gauntlet at Manhunter but it just phases through him Thanos: Hmm. Manhunter blasts Thnaos with some Martian vision but then J'onn is knocked back by an energy blast. J'onn turns invisible. Thanos: Very clever. Manhunter starts punching Thanos while being invisible. Thanos uses the reality stone and turns J'onn back to normal. J'onn: Huh? Thanos starts beating up Manhunter. J'onn tries to knock Thanos out telepathically but Thanos uses the mind stone and makes it seem like fire is surrounding him. Thanos laughs then breaks J'onn's neck. Batman: Round 2. Thanos: Didn't I already kill you? Batman presses a button on his suit and gets the Hellbat suit on. Thanos chuckles and throws a punch at Batman, he dodges and punches Thanos. Thanos: That's certainly an upgrade. Batman fires an energy blast at Thanos but it is blocked by a force field. Batman outstretches his wings and picks Thanos up and starts flying him up in the air but Thanos Lets out a blast of energy knocking Batman back to the ground. Batman lets out a blast from his chest at Thanos. Thanos: Arghh! Batman blasts him again. Thanos: Arghh! Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet and easily overpowers Batman with his own blast. Batman is knocked back and his suit has fire on it and is severely damaged. Thanos: There is no use resisting! Batman's suit then Regenarates itself. Hellbat: Round 3! Thanos: No. Thanos uses the Reality Stone and erases the Batman from existance. Wonder Woman throws her lasso of truth around Thanos' neck and starts choking him. Thanos pulls the lasso towards him and punches her. He takes the lasso off his neck and blasts Wonder Woman with the Gauntlet, she blocks it with her braclets. The power becomes too great for her and she is knocked back. Thanos: Pitiful. Wonder Woman takes her braclets off. Wonder Woman: Not quite. Diana starts pounding Thanos over and over again. Thanos puts a force field around himself and Wonder Woman's strikes put a couple of cracks in it. Thanos: Impressive! Thanos releases a massive amount of energy and Wonder Woman is knocked back again. Thanos picks up a building with the Infinity Gauntlet and throws it at Diana. She punches it and it explodes. She takes her sword out and stabs Thanos. Thanos: Arghh! Thanos uses the power stone and punches Diana. She cuts an atom with her sword which causes an atomic explosion. This knocks Wonder Woman out but Thanos is unharmed because of a force field. The Flash comes out of nowhere and punches Thanos. This happens a couple of times until Thanos uses the Time Stone and slows Flash down. He punches him and he goes flying. Flash runs back and punches Thanos. Thanos: Enough! Thanos fires a blast of energy from the Gauntlet but Flash dodges it and throws lightning at Thanos. He blocks it with a force field. Thanos tries to blast Flash but it just phases through the Flash. Flash starts running around in circles around Thanos which causes a mini-tornado. Thanos begins choking. Thanos creates wind and reverses the way the wind is going and Flash goes flying into the air. Thanos laughs. Flash runs around the earth once and punches Thanos. Thanos: Arghh! Flash does this a few times until Thanos tries to teleport to catch up with him but Flash is way to fast and just punches him again. Thanos erases Flash from existance. Green Lantern: You're going down! Thanos snaps his chin back in place. Thanos: I highly doubt that. GL blasts Thanos with his ring. Thanos: Oan technology. Hal creates a huge mech for himself and tries to smash Thanos. Thanos uses the power stone and destroys the mech. Hal tries to back in time but Thanos uses the time stone and prevents him. Green Lantern Ring: Power at 40%. Hal: Ah, Crap. Hal creates a huge shield around himself. Thanos attempts to break it. Green Lantern: In brightest day, in darkest night no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!!! Ring: Power levels at 100%. Hal releases a massive blast and Thanos goes flying. Hal begins beating the crap out of Thanos. The mad Titan blasts Hal. The emerald knight relizes that he's outmatched and begins absorbing energy from the gauntlet. Hal gets to a certain point and kniws that the power is far to much for him. Thanos uses the Gauntlet and creates a massive blast that disenagrates Hal. Thanos laughs. Thanos turns around to see Doctor Fate and Superman. Doctor Fate: Prepare to meet your fate! Thanos: (Sigh) Thanos attempts to blast Fate and Supes but they both dodge it and hit Thanos at the same time. Thanos uses the power stone and slams Superman into the ground. Fate kicks Thanos and sends him flying. Superman blasts Thanos with heat vision Conclusion Boomstick: WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!!!!!? Wiz: Well, Thanos was easily able to dispose of Batman and then got the Infinity Gauntlet. Boomstick: Well, I know that! Wiz: Anyway, Thanos used Shazam's own lightning against him, made Martian Manhunter think he was surrounded by fire then snapped his neck. Batman then returned in his Hellbat suit which didn't do that much against Thanos. This is things get...Destructive. Boomstick: I know right! Wiz: Wonder Woman caused an Atomic explosion which blew up most of the city, but was defeated by her own bomb-thingy. Flash got wiped out of existence & then Hal was unable to absorb the power of the Infinity Gauntlet and was killed. Doctor Fate got the Gauntlet off of Thanos and Superman basically destroyed all of Washington DC but snapped Thanos' neck. Boomstick: But what about thousands of people who died!? Wiz: Superman used a reality-warping peace of technology called the Miracle Machine and wished them back. Boomstick: Neat. Wiz: The winner is the Justice League of America (Or technically Superman & Doctor Fate) Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Im secretly batman Category:What-If? Death Battles